The Applicants of the provisional application are Schuyler R. Quackenbush, James H. Snyder and Tzu-Chieh Chang. The above provisional application is hereby incorporated by reference including all references cited therein.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scrambling codes.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard codes such as Huffman codes are used as a data compression technique for data transmissions. For example, many Huffman encoders and decoders are available for standard code books that enable convenient and efficient transmission of information. However, because of readily available equipment to receive Huffman encoded information, it is difficult to restrict access to transmitted information. Thus, new technology is needed to provide protection of encoded data transmissions.